Britain and the Unicorns
by Kady P
Summary: Uni wasn't always the only unicorn Britain knew. His best friend was a unicorn, and they cherished the time they had together, until France ruined it for him.


**I wrote this originally as a contest entry for a Hetalia roleplay site. The theme was magical creatures, and I actually didn't originally want to enter, since I had won the first contest (this was the third) and two other people entered. However one of the stories was incomplete, and the other person wanted some competition. I asked her if she was sure, that I could write a pretty good story, and she was. Even after completing it I asked her one last time, telling her it might beat hers, and she said it was fine. So I posted it. I decided to post it here too. Please read and review; your opinions matter to me! Thanks.**

* * *

Uni wasn't always the only unicorn Britain knew. Back when he was still young and chibi, Britain knew a great deal of unicorns. It was so nice to see them trotting around his brother Ireland's home. And he loved to watch them perform the sparkly magic that emitted from their horns. He was still young, and their magic still impressed him.

And there were so many. It was so hard to believe Britain actually had a favorite. But sure enough, there was always that one unicorn that caught Britain's eye, that always seemed to trot closer to him than the others, that always seemed to perform more magic in front of him. She was a beautiful mare with soft pink, almost blue fur and a lavish purple mane to match. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and always seemed to be a different color each time Britain gazed at them. Her horn was just as gold as the others, but Britain would swear it shined far brighter than all the horns in the land. Every day he'd watch the unicorns gallop and trot, but he always seemed to have his eyes fixated on the one unicorn in particular. And he soon decided they had to formally meet each other one day.

And soon that day came. Britain was ready, and she knew it too. As the unicorns trotted away from the slowly approaching Brit, she seemed to approach him as slowly as he was approaching her. When they were just a few feet from each other, their approaching slowed even more. Britain looked into her baby blue eyes, and she looked into his emerald green ones. He slowly extended his hand, and she slowly extended her nose. Soon, her nose was fitting perfectly into the palm of his small hand, and the two seemed to smile. Her horn glowed, and Britain could feel her magic happening. He suddenly knew her name: Kalista. She certainly was the most beautiful one, which was what the name meant. Smiling brightly at her, Britain brought his hand to pet her mane below the horn, letting her soft violet locks slip through his fingers. She leaned towards him, giving him more access to pet her, and he continued down to her soft pink fur. It was so soft, it almost didn't feel like fur at all. It felt like... like heaven. Britain was sure nothing in the world could be softer than her fur. She could tell he was enjoying her fur, and she softly nuzzled his hair to feel him herself. He chuckled and let her nuzzle closing his eyes as her soft nose brushed against his neck and hair. This was the first time Britain had ever touched a unicorn, let alone meet one. Britain was sure to never forget Kalista.

As the years went on, he and Kalista became the closest of friends. Insepearable. She would help him when she could and he would help her when he could. Very soon they began to love each other, like best friends would. Kalista helped Britain grow up to be a fine young gentleman. Britain would never be able to thank Kalista enough for all she's done for him, for all he's been unable to repay in return. Their love for each other was pure, and their time spent together was the best either of them ever had.

However, as time moved on, new sciences began falling upon the land, and less and less people were believing in magical creatures. The unicorn population was depleting, as one died whenever someone of the world claimed they didn't exist. Britain was heartbroken. While he agreed the new sciences helped people live healthier lives, he found no reason for scientists to claim certain creatures had no existance to the planet, just because they didn't believe in them and thus couldn't see them. Britain was almost glad to see France around this time, before that fateful day, when Britain vowed to hate France no matter what.

France grew up in the same world as Britain, though older than him, so he too believed in magic when there was no better explanation. However when the new age dawned, France began rethinking things. His belief in magical creatures waned, and so he could no longer see them, giving him more proof they did not exist. When he lost belief in their existence, he had forgotten ever seeing them in the first place, and so lost many of his childhood memories that involved Britain and Kalista. France today would hardly remember the following particular day in time, brushing it off as just another day of tormenting Britain.

Britain and Kalista walked up to France's house, after weeks of not seeing him through all of the fighting and wars that have been going on around them. He knocked on the door, but when France answered, he wasn't his usual kind and young-at-heart self. He wanted to get back at Britain somehow for all the wars and bloodshed he had lost, and so decided to pick on him.

"Bonjour, Angleterre. You're looking scruffy as usual today~"

Britain seemed a little confused, but growled under his breath, not appreciating the insult. "Hello, France. It's been a while."

"Oui... 'ave you even showered since ze last time you saw moi?"

Scoffing, Britain replied, "Of course! I'm not unhygienic!"

"Could 'ave fooled moi~"

Britain noticed France didn't seem to be looking at Kalista at all. He hoped France could still see her... "Anyway, may we come in?"

"Oui, of course, but no pets allowed."

Britain sighed in relief hearing France say that, letting him think he saw Kalista as Britain's pet. "She's not a pet you know..." He began heading inside.

But France stopped him. "'She'? I meant zose silly caterpillars you call eyebrows. Zey're 'idious!"

Britain stared at him. No. It couldn't be. Surely he saw her. Surely. "You... _do_see Kalista here... right...?"

France raised an eyebrow. "'oo?"

Britain was near speechless. He felt like crying. He was on the verge of tears and his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. But... with one last shred of hope, Britain prayed France just didn't remember her, and would if he was specific. "Kalista... my... unicorn friend... D-don't you remember...?" His eyes were glassy, and he was hoping desperately that France would come to a realization.

But France did not. "Unicorn? Angleterre, zere is no such zings as unicorns."

Britain's heart sunk, and his face paled over. No. Why did he say that? Why? His eyes darted to Kalista, who was losing her balance just outside. Britain was at her side in a second, tears forming on the bottom of his eyes, waiting to fall with his next blink. Despite Britain's support, Kalista soon fell slowly to her knees, then onto her stomach. Britain didn't care that France was probably watching them. Britain didn't care about France at all anymore. He hated the frog now more than ever. This was all his fault. But this wasn't the time for that. He couldn't be angry while trying to help Kalista. His friend needed him. Face regaining its sadness, Britain couldn't believe his best friend was dying before his eyes. The tears streamed down his cheeks and his nose tickled. He put his left hand onto where Kalista's heart was, and wrapped his right arm around her, hugging her. "No, Kalista," he whispered softly. "Don't die on me. I need you." He could feel her horn softly glow with magic as her last words were sent into Britain's mind. He smiled for some reason, and replied, in a soft, barely audible voice, "I love you too..." His right hand softly petted her dainty soft fur for the last time. He remained there, weeping on her as she slowly disappeared from the world. Only when he couldn't feel her anymore did he let go and watch her fade. He looked into her baby blue eyes; she was dying with the same color eyes she had met him with. Within seconds all he could see beneath him was grass. He stared far longer than it took for her to fade. He could still see her. She couldn't be dead. This wasn't fair. But he closed his eyes and had to accept it. "Goodbye..." he whispered softly.

As the years went by, more and more people denied the existence of unicorns, until there were only a few left. Uni was one of the last few, and he liked Britain enough to meet him and become his friend. But Britain knew there was no replacement for Kalista. Every time he saw Uni he would think of her, but he couldn't let that get in the way of his friendship; it wouldn't be nice, and Kalista wouldn't have wanted that. Britain chose to accept Uni as a friend, but refused to allow himself to get close to another magical creature as he did with Kalista.

And he would always hate France. He vowed to never let France get close to him again, just so he could rip his heart out again. France was the cause of the hole in Britain's heart, and the frog didn't even acknowledge it. France had killed his best friend, and Britain would never be able to forgive him for that.


End file.
